New Moon Cycle
by Hatoko Fuyusame
Summary: Crossover between SM and YYH. Slightly altered SM story. After the Moon Kingdom's destruction, a new generation of Sailor is needed and is up to the Reikai Tantei to find them.
1. Default Chapter

Hatoko: Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a crossover. I changed a lot of facts from the Sailor Moon story, as you shall notice while you read. Also, I'm Brazilian and I'm studying English, so forgive any mistakes you notice.  
  
Fuyu: Which will be many.  
  
Hatoko: *hits Fuyu over her head* this is Fuyu, my useless muse...  
  
Fuyu: Why, thank you for your kindness.  
  
Hatoko: ...And I ask you to remember that this is a prologue. The real chapter comes if I receive reviews. If you're going to flame me, try to make it constructive, so I can give you something better next time. Otherwise, they will be used to melt Fuyu's cold heart.  
  
Fuyu: Thanks again. You're such a sweetheart!  
  
Hatoko: On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the original characters. Nothing else. Heck, I don't even own this computer!  
  
New Moon Cycle: A Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakuso Story  
  
By Hatoko  
  
Prologue: Blood Red Moon  
  
Laughter drifted from inside the palace's door. People were dancing and smiling. Sitting at thrones and smiling over their people were Neo- Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Whoever looked through the palace's windows would be amazed at the couple. The queen, with her long blonde hair held by high pigtails and head adorned by a delicate crown, had an air of peacefulness and love that touched anyone who looked in her way. And the king held a majestic way that made anyone admire him.  
  
The queen and king were holding this ball to celebrate the engagement of their daughter, the Small Lady. She was dancing with her fiancée, Helios, and was laughing at something that he said to her. The others princesses were also there. Amy, Princess of Mercury. Rei, Princess of Mars. Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. Minako, Princess of Venus. Haruka, Princess of Uranus. Michiru, Princess of Neptune. Setsuna, Princess of Pluto and Hotaru, Princess of Saturn.  
  
These eight women were the Sailor Soldiers. They protect the Moon Royal Family and fought alongside the queen to defeat all evil many times. Now, all was at peace and there were no enemies to be defeated. Tonight everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin it. Or so they thought, because unknown to them, an ancient evil had been resurrected, and it wanted revenge against those who had defeated it on the past.  
  
Far away from the Solar System, on a planet covered by darkness, chains could be heard breaking. With a loud noise, the chains transformed to dust, freeing what would be the Moon Kingdom's downfall. A form could be made out of the dust, pulsating with dark energy, a wicked smile plastered on it's face. Turning it eyes in the direction of the Moon, the thing took the form of a woman. With a wicked smile on her lips, she teletransported herself just outside the Moon's Palace.  
  
"My, my...You have been letting your guard down, my dear princess, or shall I say queen." She said with a sneer. She walked up the marble staircase, her black dress flowing behind her just like her silver hair. Her eyes were of a beautiful lavender tone, but they were hard and hatred filled them.  
  
She stopped in front of the palace's door, touching them lightly and admiring the work the kingdom's artisans had made. She smiled, a cold smile, and pushed the door open. A guard went in her direction and asked for her invitation. She smiled at him.  
  
"I don't have one. I'm an old friend from the queen and I just came back from a long trip to a far away planet. Would you be so kind as to tell her that Queen Reiha is here?"  
  
"Yes, milady." The guard said, still a little bit suspicious. "I shall tell your highness that you're here, ma'am" With that said, the guard went inside the ballroom, given her a glimpse of Neo-queen Serenity. She smiled and prepared herself.  
  
"Milady." The guard bowed before Serenity "There's a lady claiming to be an old friend of yours at the main hall."  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Serenity with a smile, watching Helios twirl her daughter.  
  
"She introduced herself as Queen Reiha."  
  
Serenity's eyes got huge with surprise and all the sailor scouts got alert. Panic filled the room while whispers were exchanged.  
  
"Helios, take my daughter to safety!" Serenity bellowed while the Sailors transformed "You" She said turning to the guard "Tell the soldiers to get in position!"  
  
"Y-yes, milady!" Stuttered the guard, running through an adjacent door to do as his queen had ordered.  
  
The queen and king plus the scouts walked to the main hall and stopped at the middle of it. Suddenly, all the lights went off and a wicked laugh was heard.  
  
"Well, well, well...Look at what we got here."  
  
"Reiha, come out!" Said Serenity, preparing herself for the battle "How did you escaped from your prison?"  
  
Reiha laughed quietly and came out in front of them "Don't be so arrogant, Serenity. That place could hardly be called a prison. If you hadn't used the Silver Crystal on me the time we battled, I would had been able to break free a long time ago. But now, the situation is different."  
  
"Is that so?" Asked Serenity, looking at Reiha with a frown in her face.  
  
"Yes, that is so. You see, my dear queen, I'm much stronger now. Thanks to you. You taught me the power of love. I learned it."  
  
"You can't love." Said Serenity "You're too evil. Not even the Silver Crystal was able to purify you."  
  
"True. But I'm not going to use the power of love. I'm going to use another power."  
  
Serenity clenched her hand over the Silver Crystal, hearing the screams of her people outside the palace. They were dieing. She knew that.  
  
"Enough talking, Reiha. On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you! Silver Crystal!" Serenity raised her hands over her head, the Silver Crystal glowing between them. Reiha smiled.  
  
'Go on, Serenity...You won't defeat me this time'  
  
The pure energy was sent in Reiha way, but just as it was going to hit her, it vanished.  
  
"How...?" Serenity asked bewildered. The scouts attacked, but hers attacks were reversed and hit them instead, sending them flying to the walls. Reiha then summoned dark energy balls and send them in the direction of the sailors, who dodged.  
  
"My, you're still very strong fighters! But you won't win this time!" Reiha laughed "Watch me closely!"  
  
Putting her hands just under her throat and closing her eyes, a black gem came out of her. Smiling in victory, she relinquished all her powers over the moon, killing every soul who was fighting.  
  
She enjoyed seeing Serenity's surprised and desperate look just before she died. It filled her heart with joy.  
  
She walked inside the destroyed ballroom and made her way to Serenity's throne, sitting on it and smiling at all the bodies that were laying on the blood-covered floor. It was such a wonderful vision. She closed her eyes and breathed the scent of death.  
  
"Finally, the Moon Kingdom is mine!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Reiha's eyes snapped open and she looked over to where the voice came from. There, standing in the doorway with tears running down theirs faces were the Small Lady and Helios. Reiha sneered at the girl.  
  
"And what will you do, young lady? Kill me?"  
  
"No. I don't have the power to do that, neither do I want to soil my hands with your dirty blood." She summoned the Silver Crystal while Helios summoned the Golden Crystal. Reiha narrowed her eyes at them and prepared to attack them with her energy balls. She didn't have the strength to use her gem just yet.  
  
Reiha launched the balls at them, but Helios made an energy shield. The balls hit them and vanished. Reiha growled with fury, but just as she was going to launch another attack, the Small Lady and Helios screamed together:  
  
"SILVER AND GOLDEN CRISTAL POWER!"  
  
Light engulfed the moon, and a portal was open, sucking all that was in its way.  
  
"Damn you! Damn you, girl!" Screamed Reiha, the portal sucking its way to her "Do you think that will be able to hold me forever?!"  
  
"No." She said, her eyes glowing with determination "But it will last long enough until someone can defeat you."  
  
Reiha didn't have time to answer as the portal sucked her. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. The princess looked around the ruins that surrounded her and collapsed on the floor, crying. Helios kneeled beside her and hugged her.  
  
"My love, don't cry." He said sweetly, but couldn't stop his own tears from falling "She's gone now."  
"Yes, but at what cost?! The entire kingdom is dead! And we'll be joining them soon!" She sobbed. He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.  
  
"We should not cry now. We have to make sure that in the future someone will be able to defeat Reiha." He wiped away her tears and stood up, helping her in the process "Come."  
  
"Yes. You're right, Helios."  
  
They walked to where the scouts and the queen and king's bodies laid on the floor and started to gather what was left from theirs energy. They hugged each other and light engulfed the moon once more. It was beyond their powers now to send the scouts and the queen and king souls to the future to resurrect, but they could ensure that other people would have their powers.  
  
When the light vanished, Helios and the Small Lady looked at the orbs of light that flew to Earth. There were nine, meaning that only the scouts and the queen's powers would have heirs. Slowly, the lights faded, and with them, the young couple lives.  
  
The Moon Kingdom, once beautiful and shinning, was now only ruins covered in blood. On Earth, people were amazed at the blood-red full moon that was hanging on the sky.  
  
~*~ Makai, 200 years after the Moon Kingdom's destruction ~*~  
  
The night was dark, since clouds were covering the moon. A bunch of youkais were sitting around a fire, laughing and drinking.  
  
"Houjin-sama, you got to be the best thief Makai has ever seen!" Hissed a snake youkai, looking at the items his leader had stolen from some lesser youkais "Not even Youko Kurama was as good as you!"  
  
"Ch, of course not!" Laughed Houjin, a oni, his breath smelled like sake and his face was slightly reddened "I'm sure he wasn't nearly as strong as I am!"  
  
They laughed and the rest of the group joined them. A cold wind blew by them, stirring up the fire and a thunder cracked announcing the storm that was coming.  
  
Houjin looked up at the sky and sneered.  
  
"It seems like it's going to rain! Let's find shelter, I don't wanna to get wet!"  
  
The group stood up and went inside a dark cave. Houjin walked deeper inside, sniffing the air. Even drunk, he noticed that something was wrong with that cave. His companions had just started a fire, lightning the place a little, and he looked at his surroundings.  
  
There were strange marks on the cave's walls, like someone or something had dug it's nails on it and scratched. There were also marks that resembled dried up blood on the floor. Looking at the top of the cave, he saw strange symbols all over it.  
  
"Give me a torch!" He ordered. His companions looked at him strangely, but obeyed nonetheless. Once he got his torch, Houjin started walking down the cave, following the nails marks. The cave got deep underground and Houjin felt like making his way back when he noticed something. It was a chain. He followed it and his yellow eyes doubled of size at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Chained to the cave's wall, which were filled by the strange symbols, by heavy chains was a beautiful woman. Her long black dress was worn out, true, but her looks made it up to her. Her incredibly long silver hair reached out past her feet and her skin was as pale as the snow. She had bloody-red lips and her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping.  
  
'Well, she's chained and asleep. I can have some fun with her...' Houjin thought, and reached out to touch her face, but when his fingers were only inches away from her face, her eyes snapped open.  
  
"So, you thought that you could take advantage of me just because I was sleeping?" Her lavender eyes held no emotion whatsoever, and Houjin started regretting his little idea of exploring the cave "However, if you got in this cave, this must mean that..."  
  
Houjin backed away from the woman when dark energy surrounded her, breaking the chains into a million little pieces. She was smiling such a evil smile that Houjin tried to run away, but the woman send a ball of dark energy in his direction, burning him until only ashes were left.  
  
The woman frowned. That ball should have been able to disintegrate a much more powerful youkai than him. Something was wrong. She concentrated her energy and cried in rage when she noticed that she had very little powers. That damned girl! She had been able to purify part of her powers!  
  
Reiha calmed herself and reflected on her situation. To regain her full powers it would take some time, but she had more than enough strength to free her four servants. Yes, much more than enough. Then, it was a matter of time until she could get what she wanted.  
  
Making her way through the cave, she saw some lesser youkais sitting by a fire. Licking her lips, she walked over to them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked.  
  
She smiled.  
  
~*~ Reikai ~*~  
  
Koenma looked over the Reikai Tantei after showing them a video that explained their next mission. Kurama had a serious look on his face. Hiei's expression was unreadable as ever. Kuwabara had a dumb look on his face, and Koenma assumed that he hadn't understood a single thing from the video. Yusuke had an eyebrow raised with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"That didn't explained much, y'know." Yusuke said, looking to Koenma "You said that a very powerful dark force has been released, but you don't know how it looks, or how we should call it. You also said it destroyed the Moon-something..."  
  
"Moon Kingdom." Koenma interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, that. Which was a powerful kingdom, or so you say."  
  
"It was."  
  
"And it was protected by the...What was the name?"  
  
"Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Who died in battle with the whole kingdom and royal family. Now, why can't we just go after this dark force instead of looking to the next generation of sailor scouts?"  
  
"Because you won't be able to defeat it without the Sailors help."  
  
"How can you say that? I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, can defeat any evil!" screamed Kuwabara, striking a pose.  
  
Koenma massaged his temples "Yusuke, it's necessary. I'm not doubting your strength, but this...thing is just too powerful! It broke four of the five most powerful seal from Makai! And I know this has to do with the Moon Kingdom downfall 200 years ago!"  
  
"Now listen, I have already tracked down some possible girls with enough power to be a Sailor Scout. Kurama, three of them will attend your school this year. Hiei, one is half youkai and lives on Makai. Yusuke and Kuwabara, the other lives close by Sarayashiki High. Here are their files. Your mission for the moment is to track them down and see if they are Sailors. Remember that her powers may not have been awaken, so you better keep a close look on them. That's all for now, you're dismissed."  
  
Yusuke and the others went out of Koenma's office and back to Ningenkai while they read the girls file. Yusuke handed his to Kuwabara to take a look and turned to Hiei.  
  
"So, Hiei, how is your girl like?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay then, keep her all for yourself." Yusuke smiled at Hiei's glare and turned to Kurama "What about yours?"  
  
"Yuri Haruno, Akane Natsuno and Sumomo Fuyuno. They are best friends and went to the same school last year and this year they'll attend to Meiou High. What about yours?"  
  
"Naru Akino. Attended Sarayashiki High since last year. I've seen her a couple of times."  
  
"Me too." Said Kuwabara "She's really pretty! But she's kinda nerdy!"  
  
"You mean she's intelligent and receive good grades, unlike you." Hiei said.  
  
"Exactly! Wait a sec- you said that she's intelligent, but if I'm unlike her, this makes me dumb!"  
  
"Correct. Amazing, you just understood what I said." Hiei smirked while Yusuke laughed and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"I'll get you for that, shorty!"  
  
"I would like to see you try."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hatoko: Man, that was long! Ten pages! What was I thinking!  
  
Fuyu: Nothing. , as usual  
  
Hatoko: You're so mean! How did I get stuck with a muse like you?  
  
Fuyu: Hey, you're the one who created me! I came out of your own twisted little mind.  
  
Hatoko: Sad, but truth. Anyway, please review and tell me if I should keep writing! Remember this was only a prologue. The real chapter will be posted if you guys liked it. Oh, and remember that my native language is not English, so forgive my grammar mistakes.  
  
Fuyu: Please, do review. Or else she will be complaining about my work.  
  
Hatoko: Yeah, right. You only sit around without giving me any ideas, stuffing your face with cookies.  
  
Fuyu: Silence, little girl!  
  
Hatoko: Okay, no need to get angry! Anyway, until next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 1: Sailor Moon!

Hatoko: Hello again! This is the first real chapter of the fic, and will be mainly focused on Kurama and the girls that he's supposed to watch over.  
  
Fuyu: *looks over Kurama* I wouldn't mind being watched by him...  
  
Hatoko: Yeah...He's such a hottie...  
  
*They stay silent for some minutes admiring Kurama's perfection*  
  
Hatoko: Anyway, here is a list with the characters names and which sailor they will be. There's something I have to tell you guys: I'm using the 'Sailor Moon Stars Manga version' of Serena, who is more mature and better fighter. You'll see that I changed them physically, but they still keep something from the original SM characters.  
  
Yuri Haruno = Serena Tsukino  
  
Akane Natsuno = Rei Hinno  
  
Sumomo Fuyuno = Minako Aino  
  
Naru Akino = Amy Mizuno  
  
Hatoko: Shadowkitsune and JupiterLover, thanks for the pairings ideas, but I already have the fic formed in my mind. But I promise that on my next crossover, Amy will have Kurama all to herself! JupiterLover, I'll try to make a Makoto/Kurama fic, because I like the pairing, too. But I can't make a Usagi/Yusuke! Yusuke belongs to Keiko-chan. But please, don't give up from my fic!  
  
Fuyu: Stop that. You look pathetic.  
  
Hatoko: *sweat-drop* Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and on with the fic!  
  
New Moon Cycle  
  
By Hatoko  
  
Chapter 1: Sailor Moon!  
  
Screams.  
  
She could her many screams. Screams of many persons.  
  
Screams of dieing people.  
  
She was standing on the middle of a battlefield. There was an army fighting against something. They weren't fighting against real people, they were fighting against shadows!  
  
They were losing. And there was blood everywhere. Every time a shadow devoured someone, it left a trail of blood behind. She stared, horrified, as a soldier was slowly devoured by the strange shadow being. It was as if the thing was savoring its victim. She screamed in terror and ran as fast as she could.  
  
There! Ahead of her was a magnificent castle! She was sure it would be safe to go there. It had to be!  
  
She entered the castle and suppressed a scream. Before her were ten corpses. Nine were from women and one was a man. One of the women had long blonde hair and her white dress was drenched in blood. She was holding something very tightly. It looked like a stone.  
  
She walked over to the woman and was about to see what it was when...  
  
Beep Beep Beep!  
  
"Nooo...Please say it's not true!" A girl with blonde hair lazily opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. Time to get up to spend some 'wonderful' hours at school.  
  
'The world would be a much better place if school didn't start so early!' She thought, turning the alarm off and getting up. She looked around her room, as if trying to situate herself. Sighing, she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
"Yuri-chan! Are you awake?" Asked her mother through the door.  
  
"No. I'm sleeping in the shower." She answered. She wasn't on a good mood after that strange dream.  
  
"Good. I'll make you breakfast."  
  
"Thanks." She finished her bath and looked at her reflection. Her hair was dripping with water and her dark brown eyes were still sleepy. She ran her hand over them and blinked a few times before start brushing her teeth.  
  
Going back to her room, Yuri put the Meiou High school uniform and started brushing her hair, putting it on a high ponytail. Looking over her clock, she saw that she still had plenty of time to get to school.  
  
She went to the kitchen, where she found her mother and father eating already. She smiled at then.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, sweetie." Said her mom, handing her a plate "Serve yourself."  
  
"Thanks mom." Yuri sat down and started eating. For some reason, she just couldn't take the dream out of her mind!  
  
"Yuri-chan, are you alright?" Asked her mom "You're so silent!"  
  
Yuri looked at her mother and smiled "Nothing, mom! Don't worry!" She finished her breakfast and grabbed her things "Well, I have to go! Can't be late for my first day at school! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Her parents said in unison while she opened the door. She started walking towards Meiou High, forgetting her dream for a while and remembering how she would miss her friends that had went to other schools. Most of her friends had gone to Juuban High, refusing to study to try Meiou High, one of the most difficulty high schools to get in. Yuri herself had only gone to Meiou High because her parents insisted a lot. She had convinced her two best friends to try it with her, thought.  
  
"Hey, Yuri-chan!"  
  
Yuri looked behind her and smiled. Sumomo, one of her best friends, was running towards her, smiling as well. That is, until she tripped and fell.  
  
"Sumomo-chan!" Yuri screamed and ran over her friend. Sumomo raised her right hand and did the peace sign.  
  
"I'm okay..."  
  
"Really, Sumomo-chan, you should be more careful." Yuri sighed, picking her friend up "Someday you will end up getting really hurt!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It seems like my clumsiness grew a lot on this vacations."  
  
"You're not clumsy. You're only a distracted person."  
  
"Yeah, right." Sumomo smiled at Yuri and held her hand "So, let's go to hell on earth!"  
  
"Alright!" They started walking towards school again. Sumomo was telling Yuri about her vacations. They were entering Meiou High when they heard a bunch of girls giving little screams of excitement.  
  
"It's him! It's him!" They were looking somewhere behind them and Sumomo looked over her shoulder to see what it was and Yuri raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Sumomo was practically drooling. Yuri turned around to see what had gotten her friend in such state and was inclined to drool herself.  
  
Walking by the street, one hand in his pocket and the other over his shoulder holding his school bag was the hottest guy she had ever seen. Long red hair and bright emerald eyes with a casual look on his face, the guy went past her and the others girl without even blinking. The bunch of girls went after him.  
  
"Yuri-chan, did you see that guy?" Asked Sumomo.  
  
"Yeah...Do you know who he is?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DO!" Screamed Sumomo at the top of her lungs, making Yuri jump in surprise "HE'S SUUICHI MINAMINO, HOTTEST GUY TO EVER WALK ON THIS PLANET!"  
  
Yuri clasped her hands on Sumomo's mouth a little too late. Shuuichi Minamino had heard Sumomo's yell and turned to see what had happened. He had raised an eyebrow at Sumomo's last statement, but went on his way. Yuri's face was as red as a tomato while people stared at them.  
  
"Sumomo! Why did you scream like that?!"  
  
"Sorry, Yuri-chan!" Sumomo said, blushing "I don't know what I was thinking!"  
  
"No wonder. You don't think anyway." Yuri and Sumomo turned to look at the newcomer.  
  
"Akane-chan!" They both ran to their friend and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, you two are strangling me!" Yuri and Sumomo let go of her and took a better look at her friend. Akane had long, wavy orange-red hair with amethyst eyes. She had the most different looks from all three, since Sumomo had black hair and blue eyes that had a nice effect with her pale skin "So, are we going in or you two prefer to ditch class?"  
  
"Are you crazy? We can't miss the first day! It's the most important one!" Said Sumomo, outraged.  
  
"Ah, I don't know. I'm not really looking forward for classes..." Said Yuri, playing along with Akane "No one would know, Sumomo-chan..."  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
Yuri and Akane started laughing at Sumomo's incredulous face. She could be extremely innocent sometimes "Sumomo-chan, we're kidding! We would never miss the first day at school!" Smiled Yuri. Sumomo blinked and the pouted.  
  
"Mou! You guys are very mean!"  
  
"And you're very naïve." Smiled Akane. She loved to tease Sumomo every time she could "Besides, do you really think I would let the chance to see Suuichi Minamino skip that easily? No way! Now, let's go in!"  
  
The trio walked inside the school and found their room without problems. When they entered the classroom, thought, Sumomo gave a loud shriek of happiness, making everyone on the room to look on their direction.  
  
"Su-mo-mo! What is it this time?" Hissed Yuri.  
  
"Same thing as before!"  
  
Yuri looked around the room and saw him. Suuichi Minamino was sitting by the window, looking at them. Yuri blushed and elbowed Sumomo lightly.  
  
"Stop drooling over the guy!" She whispered.  
  
"Say that to Akane, too."  
  
Yuri looked at Akane and saw her friend in the same state as Sumomo. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed their bags and chose three desks. She took her notebook out of her backpack and started drawing while she waited for her friends to snap out of lala land.  
  
Kurama tried his best to ignore the two drooling girls. He was used to girls worshipping, but these two were just too much. He opened his notebook, where he had hid the files and looked at the pictures. He sighed when he confirmed those girls were indeed the ones he should be watching.  
  
After what seemed to be a lifetime, the two girls snapped out of their dreamland and sat at their desks, sending furtive looks in his way. Kurama focused in feeling their auras. The three of them had strong powers, he could tell. Sending a little of his own aura in their direction, he was a little surprised when the redheaded repelled with her own. The one named Sumomo didn't notice, while the other only raised her eyes and looked at his direction.  
  
The teacher entered the classroom and everyone went silent. The woman smiled at them and introduced herself.  
  
"Good-morning, class. I'm Miss Hibari Oyamada, and I'll be your teacher this year. I was informed that we have three students who skipped one grade, they are..." She read a paper "Miss Yuri Haruno, Akane Natsuno and Sumomo Fuyuno. Ladies, could you please raise your hands?"  
  
The three girls raised their hands and Miss Oyamada smiled "Very well then, let's start with our math class!" Oyamada-sensei started writing things on the blackboard while the students copied.  
  
'So that's why they're at my classroom even though they're fifteen.' Kurama looked over the girls again. Akane was looking bored already and Sumomo was copying what the teacher was writing. Yuri, on the other hand, seemed to be mesmerized by something. Frowning slightly, Kurama looked in the direction the girl's eyes were fixed.  
  
She was looking directly at Oyamada-sensei. Kurama wondered what could be wrong with the girl. He looked at her until she noticed the words written over the blackboard and started writing. Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly, but decided to let it drop.  
  
"Miss Haruno?" Called Oyamada-sensei "Would you be so kind as to come to the blackboard and solve this problem?"  
  
Kurama noticed how the girl fidgeted uncomfortably at the teacher request, but nodded. It wasn't a complex problem, but it would take a while to solve. He noticed that Sumomo and Akane exchanged worried looks. Obviously, math wasn't Yuri's strongest subject.  
  
Yuri sighed, looking at the problem. Remembering the process to solve it, she started to work. After a few minutes, she handed Oyamada-sensei the chalk. The woman smiled at her.  
  
"Very good, Miss Haruno. Your answer is correct."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Yuri went to sit on her desk, smiling at Sumomo and Akane. Before she sat, she looked around the classroom and was a little surprised to see Suuichi looking at her. Their eyes met for a while and Suuichi gave her a little smile. Yuri blushed and looked away, sitting on her desk.  
  
Class went down smoothly, and lunch break came sooner than expected. Yuri, Akane and Sumomo were outside the school building, sitting under a sakura tree.  
  
"Mou, when the teacher called me to solve that problem after Yuri- chan I thought I was going to die! I hate math!" Sumomo complained. Akane and Yuri nodded at her last statement.  
  
"But I hate Japanese much more!" Said Akane "It's so complicated!"  
  
(A/N: Japanese for them is the same as English for you.)  
  
"I don't know, I don't like math and Japanese either, but the subject I hate the most is Physical Education." Yuri said. Akane and Sumomo looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"From which planet were you born?" Akane said.  
  
Yuri raised an eyebrow at her friend "What?! I don't like to do physical effort!"  
  
"So, you're lazy." Sumomo stated.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You're weird. Everyone should like P.E!" Akane said "It's the best subject in all the world!"  
  
"No, it isn't! I like Home Education much better!" Interrupted Sumomo.  
  
"Home Education is the best subject to brainless girls like you who only want to stay at home taking care of their children while men continue to control most part of society!"  
  
Yuri sweat-dropped. Sumomo and Akane had started another argument.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back." She said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Yuri entered the bathroom and leaned on the wall. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and went over to it, touching the cold surface. Sighing, she splashed water on her face.  
  
'What's wrong with me today?'  
  
Looking at her reflection again, Yuri's eyes got huge with astonishment. She could have sworn that for one moment a shadow had crossed the bathroom. Yuri hastily turned around, looking for signs of any other person.  
  
There. She had seen it. Moving on the far corner of the bathroom was a strange shadow. The shadow form wasn't of anything inside the place. Suddenly, it started coming towards Yuri's direction. Gasping, the girl ran away, the shadow just behind her.  
  
Yuri ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She could fell the thing behind her. For some reason, Yuri knew it was like one of the shadows in her dreams. She got out of the school building, but didn't go after her friends. She started going towards the school woods, even thought a voice on her head was telling her it was a stupid decision. It would only make things easier to the shadow thing. However, Yuri ignored it.  
  
Kurama had just finished his lunch and was about to pass the school's wood when something caught his eyes. Looking at the commotion, he was surprised to see Yuri Haruno running at top speed. And even more when he saw what was chasing her.  
  
He dashed after the girl, who had just got inside the woods.  
  
'That's it! I'm going to die just like those guys in my dream!' Yuri though. Thank God she didn't trip. Even without liking P.E, Yuri was a good runner. She racked her mind for something that could help her, but nothing useful came. Looking over her shoulder, she came to a halt when she saw that the shadow had disappeared.  
  
'Maybe it gave up.' With a sigh of relief, Yuri started running back. She was so happy she didn't notice someone coming in her direction, which resulted in her bumping with the person, sending them to the wood's floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Yuri looked at the person and blushed. Suuichi Minamino himself. "Forgive me, I'm such a walking disaster!"  
  
"It's okay. I'm alright." Suuichi smiled at her and stood, offering her a hand "I saw you running away from something and came to see if you needed any help. Did something happened to you?"  
  
"N-no. I don't know what I was thinking." She answered.  
  
'Great time to stutter. He must think I'm insane, running around like that.'  
  
He looked worried. 'That's odd. Why would he be worried about me?'  
  
"Well, let's go back then." He said. Nodding, Yuri started walking with him. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, but he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
'Of course he doesn't mind, you dork! The guy just met you!' Yuri scolded herself. Sneaking a glance at Suuichi, she caught him doing the same to her. Blushing, she turned her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Your name is Yuri Haruno, isn't it?"  
  
"Ah, yes. You're right." Yuri said. She wasn't very good at talking with people from the opposite sex. She was really shy around boys.  
  
"So, Haruno-san, why did you skipped an year?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled "Please, don't call me Haruno-san. Yuri will do."  
  
He smiled at her "Very well. Why did you skipped an year, Yuri?"  
  
"I didn't skipped it. In fact, I started school one year before the normal age. That's why I'm on the same class as you, Minamino-senpai."  
  
"Senpai?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. You studied here before me, so you're my senpai." She smiled at him.  
  
"That won't do, Yuri. If I can call you Yuri, you must call by my first name, too." Suuichi said, smiling.  
  
"Suuichi-senpai?" She said, blinking at him.  
  
"If you want to." He smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, then. Suuichi-senpai!." She said, giving him a smile. She was starting to feel extremely at ease with him. Maybe they could be friends.  
  
"YURI-CHAAAANN!!!!!"  
  
Yuri and Suuichi looked at the direction of the scream. Running towards them were Sumomo and Akane.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" Screamed Akane grabbing Yuri by her shoulders and shaking her.  
  
"Forgive me, Akane-chan!" Yuri tried desperately to get free of Akane's hold "I didn't mean to worry you!"  
  
Akane let go of Yuri, panting "Don't you ever DARE to do that again!"  
  
"Jeez, Akane-chan, why are you like this?" Asked Yuri "Honestly, you're overreacting!"  
  
"That's because you don't saw what happened just before we found you!" Said Sumomo. She was pale and trembling.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Suuichi. Only then did the two girls notice him. Akane blushed a deep red and Sumomo got star in her eyes.  
  
Sighing, Yuri snapped her fingers in front of their faces. Akane and Sumomo blinked and started telling them what happened.  
  
"Well, you went to the bathroom, right? After we came to conclusion that none subject was really good, since all of them involved a teacher, and nothing that involves a teacher is a hundred percent good, we went after you..." Started Akane.  
  
"...But then we saw a commotion and went over to see what it was about. There was an ambulance and a lot of people were crying. When we got closer we saw the paramedics putting a girl inside the ambulance. Her eyes were wide open and she was petrified. And she had blood all over her school uniform." Sumomo shivered.  
  
"A boy mentioned that she was found in the bathroom, and you were taking too long to come back. We went after you, but when we got to the bathroom...Something...attacked us. We ran away, but there was no sign of you. We ran all over the place looking for you!" Akane finished.  
  
Yuri's eyes were filled with fear. The shadow had seriously injured a girl and attacked her friends. This couldn't be good.  
  
"The thing that attacked you two was, by any chance, like a shadow?" Suuichi asked.  
  
"Yes, how do you know?" Asked Sumomo.  
  
"The same thing was chasing after Yuri." He said looking over to the said girl.  
  
"What?!" Sumomo and Akane shrieked. Sumomo hugged her friend while Akane paled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm okay. For some reason, the thing gave up and stopped chasing me when I got inside the woods."  
  
"My God..." Sumomo breathed. Yuri hugged her friend back. She knew how easily impressed Sumomo was. They stayed in silence for a few minutes and then the bell rang.  
  
"Do you think they will continue with classes after what happened?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Probably" Said Suuichi.  
  
They went back to class and Suuichi proved to be right. Oyamada- sensei didn't dismiss them for the rest of the day, saying that it would all be okay if they didn't wandered around only by themselves.  
  
"Will she survive?" Asked a boy.  
  
"Of course she will." Said Oyamada "She only lost some blood, but she will recover in no time. However, if someone knows about something that can be related to this, please tell us."  
  
Yuri looked at her friends and them at Suuichi. He had his hands entwined in front of his face, his chin resting on top of them. He didn't make any move to tell the teacher what had happened. Yuri looked at the teacher. Would she believe her if she told the incident inside the bathroom?  
  
'She won't...'  
  
Yuri kept silence. So did her friends.  
  
Kurama grabbed his things and got out of school. When he was sure no one was looking, he jumped up to a tree and waited. There they were. Yuri, Akane and Sumomo were going back home, he supposed. He waited for them to get to a safe distance and started following them. They were walking in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Guys, this where I leave you." Sumomo said.  
  
"You know what, Sumomo-chan? I'll walk you home." Said Yuri. She didn't want to leave her friend alone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll walk you home too." Said Akane.  
  
"Thanks!" Sumomo smiled.  
  
After leaving Sumomo at her house, Yuri and Akane started making their ways to Akane's house.  
  
"Are you sure, Yuri-chan? It will get dark soon." Said Akane.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, Akane-chan."  
  
"As long as you call me when you get home..."  
  
"I will."  
  
Yuri left Akane in front of the shrine where the girl lived and waited until the girl had climbed the staircase.  
  
Kurama watched as Yuri started making her way home. It was already dark, and a full moon was hanging in the sky. He looked at the girl face and saw that she was a little apprehensive. She had started to walk faster and was holding her school bag so hard her knuckles were white.  
  
Yuri had the strange sensation she was being followed. She had started to walk faster, cursing herself for not heading straight home. She was practically running, and the streets were strangely quiet and empty. She looked around her. The streets lamps gave very little light. She took a deep breath and quickened her pace.  
  
Kurama wondered how far away her home was, since his own mother would be worried with him if he didn't go home soon. He saw when Yuri turned a corner and was about to turn it too when he heard her scream.  
  
Turning the corner, he saw Yuri surrounded by the strange shadows. He was ready to pull a rose from his hair when Koenma's voice erupted in his mind.  
  
'Don't, Kurama. Let her take them by herself.'  
  
'She'll get killed. She isn't a sailor.' Kurama frowned. The shadows were getting closer to her.  
  
'Maybe her powers will be awaken now.'  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. Concentrating on Yuri's aura, he was surprised to see a sudden change in it. He jumped to the top of a tree and hid behind the foliage, watching as the shadows launched at Yuri.  
  
Yuri screamed. Just as she turned the corner and walked a few steps, shadows surrounded her. Backing up to a wall, she watched in fear while the shadows got closer and closer to her. She felt like she would faint at any minute.  
  
'Don't be afraid, little one. Look inside yourself.' A woman's voice ran through her mind 'Concentrate in waking your powers.'  
  
'Who are you? What powers?' Yuri asked, desperate.  
  
'Concentrate. Look inside yourself.'  
  
'I don't understand! What do you mean?!'  
  
'Do as I say.'  
  
Yuri couldn't believe it. Besides being attacked by shadows, she was losing her mind! However, she did as the voice ordered. Closing her eyes, she looked inside herself.  
  
To her surprise, she saw images forming behind her eyelids. There was a woman. She had long blonde hair, held up in two high pigtails with buns on top of each one. Her gentle blue eyes and smile somehow calmed her.  
  
"Hello, Yuri." Said the woman "My name is Serenity, and I was the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. I was also known as Sailor Moon."  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Repeated Yuri.  
  
"Yes. However, my time as a Sailor Scout has ended a long time ago, and is your time to fight on behalf of the moon to protect this world as the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon." The woman said, handing her a locket. (A/N: The first one Serena used.)  
  
"What?!" Yuri asked, bewildered "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't have competence to fight to protect this world...well, maybe if it has something to do with Greenpeace...or be champion of anything!"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly! Just take the locket." The woman said, smiling a huge smile and waving her free hand at Yuri.  
  
"No way!" Yuri sweat-dropped. Was this woman really a queen?  
  
"Take it or those shadows will have what they want." The woman said seriously "You have to accept your destiny as a Sailor Scout."  
  
Yuri glared at the woman, who looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked at the locket on the woman's hand. Yuri extended her hand and took it. Serenity smiled.  
  
"Now, after you open your eyes say these words to activate the locket power: Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up...Wait! That's such a stupid thing to say!" Yuri repeated.  
  
"Y'know what? Just say it!" The woman said, exasperated "You will know how to attack. Now, good luck!"  
  
Yuri opened her eyes. The shadows were still there, but now she was holding the locket on her right hand. She let go of her school bag and shouted:  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
Kurama watched in awe while a pink light engulfed Yuri. The shadows backed away, and when the light faded he saw her. She was wearing a sailor fuku and her hair was up in two high pigtails, each one with a bun on the top.  
  
'Huh...Koenma?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'She's going to fight...in that?'  
  
Kurama could just see Koenma's sweat-drop.  
  
'Yeah...Unusual clothing...'  
  
Kurama turned his attention to Yuri. She looked around her, as if looking for any ideas. A shadow launched at her. She managed to dodge it, but fell ungracefully on her butt. Kurama sighed and pulled a rose out of his hair. Sailor scout or not, the girl had no idea of how to fight.  
  
He transformed the rose into his rose-whip and was about to attack the shadows when Yuri got up. She glared at the shadows.  
  
"You were the ones I saw in my dream last night, killing innocent people. You also attacked a girl and my friends. I'll never forgive you! On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
The shadows launched at her all at once, but this time she was ready. Kurama saw when she concentrate her aura on her tiara and shouted:  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Sending her tiara towards the shadows, she defeated all of them, except one, who had hid behind her. Taking advantage of her astonishment, the shadow launched at her, and would have killed Yuri if Kurama hadn't picked the girl up and dodged it.  
  
"Suuichi-senpai!" She said. What was he doing here?  
  
He ignored her and turned to the shadow. It ran towards Kurama, who dodged and attacked, slicing the shadow in two and destroying it.  
  
Yuri watched in amazement. That guy wasn't normal.  
  
"Suuichi-senpai..."  
  
He looked in her direction. Time to explain the truth.  
  
'Take her to Reikai with you, Kurama' Koenma spoke in his mind 'We will explain everything to her here.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reiha watched the whole fight by a huge mirror with an raised eyebrow. Three cloaked figures were bowing before her. After the boy eliminated the last shadow, the mirror started reflecting the place again. Reiha turned to her servants and eyed them severely.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"The girl is Yuri Haruno, fifteen years old. The boy is Suuichi Minamino, but our sources discovered that Youko Kurama's soul lives inside of him."  
  
"Interesting..." Reiha walked over to her throne and sat "I want them eliminated."  
  
"Milady, if I may voice my opinion..." Started one of the mysterious figures "We could convince Youko Kurama to serve you, milady. As for the girl, she's only a weakling."  
  
"Idiot!" Bellowed Reiha "That's the amateur mistake I don't want any of you to make! Don't underestimate your enemy's powers! That girl is the new Sailor Moon, meaning that in no time she'll have great powers! As for Youko Kurama, do you really think he would bow to someone? No! He's the kind of person who tends to ruin all other people's interests if he isn't the dominant part!"  
  
"F-Forgive, milady!" The figure stuttered "I'll never say that again!"  
  
Reiha sat in her throne and breathed deeply. Damn time to the Sailors to be awaken! Her powers would take longer than she expected to come back.  
  
"Very well, it isn't all lost." She turned to the mirror and spoke "Skat!"  
  
Another one of the cloaked figures appeared on the mirror "Yes, milady?"  
  
"You caught the wrong girl, but you did sent me a lot of energy...In consideration for that and the fact that none of us expected Youko Kurama to interfere, I will give you another chance."  
  
"Yes, milady. You're very merciful. I will not disappoint you."  
  
"Good. Now, leave."  
  
The figure disappeared and Reiha smiled wickedly.  
  
'So, that girl managed to sent the scouts and her mother's souls to Earth...Impressive. I shall pay more attention to my enemies relatives from now on.'  
  
~*~*~ End Chapter 1 ~*~*~  
  
Hatoko: Must...Stop...Writing...So...Much...  
  
Fuyu: Eighteen pages...That's the longest chapter you have ever written.  
  
Hatoko: True. You guys, sorry if you don't have enough of Kurama, but I have to wake all the sailors before I get to the real story. Oh, and I need some ideas for the outers and Hiei's girl! If you have any ideas as how they should look and differences from their original personalities, mail me!  
  
Fuyu: Yeah. Remember to give a full description of your character, so Hatoko don't mess up with them.  
  
Hatoko: Shut up! Anyway, read and review! Next chapter, Sumomo and Akane find out about their powers and the answer to why Kurama was able to slice a shadow.  
  
Fuyu: Yeah...How was that possible?  
  
Hatoko: Kurama-kun can make anything! He's just like Seiya, from Saint Seiya! He'll never give up! He'll never loose! He'll never die! He graduated from 'Seiya's School of Unbeatable Heroes' with top grades!  
  
Fuyu: *sweat-drop* Whatever... 


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows Second Strike! Wake U...

Hatoko: I'm back with the second chapter of the fic! Youko Kurama fans, prepare yourselves because that sexy fox is going to appear!  
  
Fuyu: Oh, that sexy guy...I wish we have enough money to buy him...  
  
Hatoko: That would be soo cool! Youko Kurama would be ours!  
  
Fuyu: And Kurama, too! I mean, they are two in one!  
  
Hatoko: Yeah! Now, I want to thanks everyone who reviewed, especially Shadowkitsune, who gave me a Kurama plushie and two dozen cookies! Now, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet. However, if you read my ramblings up there you noticed that I have plans to buy Youko Kurama and Kurama. The only things I own are the original characters.  
  
New Moon Cycle  
  
By Hatoko  
  
Chapter 2: Shadows Second Strike! Wake up, Sailors!  
  
Yuri lazily opened her eyes and turned off the alarm clock. Throwing her covers away, she got up and headed for the bathroom, wondering why she always had the weirdest dreams. On the last one, she dreamt she was a super- heroine that had to fight on behalf of the Moon to protect this world of evil!  
  
'Wait a second...' Yuri thought. Her eyes widened and she ran back to her room. Rummaging through her school bag, she found the locket. Holding it far away from her face, like it was a poisonous thing, Yuri remembered last night's facts.  
  
= Yuri's Flashback =  
  
"Yuri, I would like you to come with me." Said Suuichi, walking towards her. He offered her his hands, which she took, and helped her stand.  
  
"What is that...?" She was looking at the whip in his hand. Yuri had never seen a whip like that! Not even in movies! It had thorns all over it and looked strangely like a plant.  
  
He looked to his whip and back to her "This is my rose whip. It can slice through almost anything." He started concentrating energy to open a portal to Reikai. Looking at Yuri's puzzled face, he added "Don't worry, all will be explained to you at Reikai."  
  
"What is a Reikai?" She asked, tilting her head in question.  
  
He sweat-dropped. Koenma would have to explain a lot of things "You'll see." He opened the portal and Yuri gasped. He turned to tell her to get in, but didn't found her. Looking to the far corner of the street, he saw a freaked out Yuri running away.  
  
Sighing, he ordered some plants to bring the girl back. He watched as Yuri kicked and screamed at the plants to let her go, until she was by his side. The plants let go of Yuri, who fell on the floor mumbling.  
  
"Stupid things...I won't affiliate to Greenpeace anymore..." Looking up, she saw an amused Suuichi looking at her. Paling, she looked at the portal and back at him "I just want to go home...I promise I won't tell anyone about the grass whip..."  
  
"Rose whip." He corrected, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go home right now. I just want you to come with me and meet a friend of mine. Then you can go back. Now, please go inside the portal."  
  
Looking at his face, she saw she had no other choice. Standing up, she entered the portal, Suuichi right behind her. Everything twirled around her, and Yuri thought she was going to be sick. Closing her eyes, she started praying to the world to stop. Then, she felt her butt connecting with something solid.  
  
'Really, I have to learn how to fall...' Opening her eyes, she saw the most amazing thing in her life.  
  
Ogres. Lots of them just like the ones in a famous anime series she couldn't recall the name, but she knew it have to do something about a bad boy who died saving a little boy and got resurrected as a spirit police officer, or was it another job?  
  
'That's not the time to be thinking about the anime series! You're on the middle of place filled with ogres, wearing a strange outfit with the most popular guy of your school!' She scolded herself.  
  
"Let's go then. The sooner he explains everything to you, the sooner you go back home." Suuichi said, walking.  
  
"Wait, Suuichi-senpai!" Yuri followed him, avoiding the ogres who were running around the place "Who is he?"  
  
"He is Koenma, son of Enma-Daiou." He explained, "By the way, my real name is not Suuichi. Call me Kurama."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, although I would prefer if you called me Suuichi when we're at school." He added. He knocked on a double door, and a muffled voice answered.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Kurama. I'm here with the new Sailor Moon."  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened, and Yuri felt a little apprehensive. She would finally understand everything. There was a blue ogre at the door. He greeted Kurama, who nodded at him. Looking at her, the redhead mentioned Yuri to go ahead.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri walked over to the end of the room, where was a large table, filled with so many papers Yuri couldn't see who was sitting on it.  
  
"So, you're Yuri Haruno...I saw your fight against those shadows. I believe we have to work on your battle skills."  
  
"Who are you?" Yuri asked, a little angry. She had eliminated most of them, hadn't she?  
  
"I'm Koenma, Prince of Reikai." Whoever was at the other side of the table started moving the papers so she could look at him. Yuri's mind filled with images of a gallant young man when he said the word 'prince', but as soon as she saw Koenma's appearance, her eyes doubled with size.  
  
"You're a prince?!" She said, bewildered "Mou, I was expecting something taller!"  
  
Koenma puffed his cheeks in anger "Well, I'm sorry if I'm still growing up!"  
  
"He's not. He's just too childish to stay in his teen form." The blue ogre said while Kurama tried to hide his chuckle.  
  
"Shut up, ugly thing! Do you want me to fire you?!" Koenma shouted. The blue ogre paled and looked to the floor.  
  
"Good. Now watch this video." A big screen appeared in the middle of the room and images started to play. Yuri watched as an ogre with glasses explained about the Moon Kingdom and how it was mysteriously destroyed. Then, the ogre explained about the sailor scouts and their missions, going through all that the Reikai knew about the strange shadows beings. Last, it explained about the Reikai Tantei, a group of spirit detectives, which Kurama was part of and how them and the sailors would have to unite forces to win this strange evil.  
  
Yuri watched all of it. Even though she understood all the video's content, she still couldn't believe it. It seemed like an anime story! Things like that didn't happened on real life! Things like that didn't happen to HER! How many times she wished she could be a heroine like those that appeared on mangas! But now that her wish was coming true, she realized she didn't want to have this much responsibility.  
  
"Excuse, but how do I take my normal clothes back?" She asked Koenma.  
  
He looked at her and answered "Just concentrate."  
  
Yuri concentrated in her school uniform, and to her amazement when she opened her eyes she was wearing her normal clothes.  
  
"Amazing..." She murmured. Looking at Koenma, she noticed he was drooling over his table. Puzzled, she turned to ask the ogre and Kurama what happened. She was surprised to see the ogre trying to hide a nosebleed and Kurama with a light blush over his features.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know how the Sailor Moon outfit appears or how your normal clothes comes back after you concentrate on them?" The ogre asked.  
  
"No." Yuri answered "But now that you mentioned, how do my clothes transform into the sailor fuku?"  
  
"I'll show you." Koenma said "It can be a bit embarrassing for you, though." The screen started showing the battle scene again. Yuri saw as she dropped her school bag and shouted the transformation command. What came next almost made her die in mortification.  
  
Her whole body glowed in light, and even though nothing was completely revealed, she was naked. Ribbons covered parts of her body and then transformed into the sailor outfit. Yuri was shocked with all the things she did before her transformation was complete. It was a miracle the shadows hadn't attacked her while she was transforming.  
  
Then, the screen showed when she concentrated in getting her uniform back. Her body glowed again and the sailor outfit became ribbons that disappeared and her school uniform appeared again. Yuri never felt so embarrassed in all her life. Looking around the room, she saw that both the ogre and Koenma were having nosebleeds and Kurama's face had gotten redder.  
  
'Why me?!' Yuri thought.  
  
= End of Flashback =  
  
"No...No! It can't be truth!" Yuri said. Looking at the locket, she decided to transform. If it were all a dream, then it wouldn't work.  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"  
  
To her horror, she transformed into Sailor Moon. At the exact moment, she heard her mom's knocks on her door.  
  
"Yuri-chan, are you awake?" The doorknob turned. Yuri hurriedly concentrated in her pajamas. To her relief, it ended right when her mother looked inside her room "I though I saw a strange light. Did you see it?"  
  
"No, mom. It was probably your imagination!" Yuri said, trying to sound convincing. Her mother looked suspiciously around her bedroom and after seeing that nothing was drastically out of place, sighed "Well then, hurry up or you'll be late to school."  
  
"Okay." Running out of her bedroom, Yuri got ready for school.  
  
~*~*~ Meiou High ~*~*~  
  
"Minamino-sama!" A group of girl sighed when Kurama passed them. Ignoring them, he walked straight to his classroom. Sitting on the same spot as yesterday, he grabbed his textbook from his bag and started reading it.  
  
'So, one of your girls already found her...powers.' Hiei's voice rang through his mind.  
  
'Yes. Yuri Haruno. She's the new Sailor Moon. How is your girl doing?' Kurama said.  
  
'I haven't found her yet.'  
  
'She's hard to track down or are you just losing your ability to use the jagan?' Kurama teased.  
  
'Stupid fox. The jagan can't find her. I already tried.' Hiei replied.  
  
'That's odd. Maybe it's out of it's reach.'  
  
'It isn't. The file Koenma gave me told she lived close to Mukuro's territory, on a village inside a forest. I found the village, but only women live there and I can't feel any strong auras coming from any of them.'  
  
'So, what are you going to do?' Asked Kurama.  
  
'Hn.' Was Hiei's reply just before he cut the connection between his and Kurama's mind. Smiling, Kurama continued his reading. After a few minutes, he felt Sumomo's aura just before she entered the classroom. She sat at the same spot as yesterday and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
Kurama flipped his textbook to the last page and read Sumomo's file that he had hidden there. If Yuri was a Cancer and was Sailor Moon, Kurama supposed Sumomo would be Sailor Venus, since she was a Virgo. Looking over to her, he saw that she had took her notebook out of her school bag and was reading something.  
  
Kurama continued reading his textbook. He then felt Akane's aura. The girl got inside the classroom and looked around, as if she was looking for something. She put her things on her desk and asked something to Sumomo. Kurama heard the two girls talking.  
  
"You mean Yuri-chan said she was going to call as soon as she got home and didn't?" Sumomo asked.  
  
"Yes! And I'm worried, because it was sunset and it wouldn't take long until it got dark!" Akane said, worried.  
  
"Do you think she was attacked by one of those shadows things?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Kurama was about to go over there and tell them Yuri was fine when he felt the girl's presence heading to the classroom. Kurama looked to the door just as Yuri opened it. Their eyes locked, and Kurama saw that she didn't know how to act around him. He smiled at her, as if saying that it was okay.  
  
She was a little surprised at first, but smiled back at him. Just them, Akane noticed her friend.  
  
"YURI HARUNO!"  
  
Everyone on the class stopped talking to see Akane strangling Yuri, while Sumomo tried to pretend she didn't knew them and Kurama sweat- dropped.  
  
"Forgive me, Akane-chan!" He heard Yuri gasping. Akane let go of her, but started lecturing Yuri.  
  
"How could you? I thought I was going to die of preoccupation! I called your house many times, but no one answered!"  
  
"Mom and dad went out to have dinner." Yuri mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
"And why didn't you called me when you got home? Especially after the news talked about the strange attacks all over the city!"  
  
Kurama sharpened his ears. Koenma hadn't mentioned any strange attacks.  
  
"Strange attacks?!" Yuri asked, looking at her friend.  
  
"Yes! Many people were found suffering from intense blood-lost! A few of them even..." Akane stopped without finishing her sentence, but Kurama immediately knew what she was going to say.  
  
"I just got scared that you were attacked." Akane hugged Yuri. Sumomo walked over to them and hugged them too. After apologizing again, Yuri put her things on another desk. She excused herself from her friends and walked over to him.  
  
"Good-Morning, Suuichi-senpai." She said, remembering his request to call him that way when they were at school.  
  
"Good-Morning, Yuri." He answered, putting away his textbook. Yuri glanced around to see if no one was looking and whispered to him.  
  
"Are those strange attacks related to the strange shadows?"  
  
"I believe so. Remember that girl from yesterday? She suffered from blood-lost, and she was attacked in a bathroom. After that, a shadow entered the bathroom you were in and tried to attack you. It was probably the same shadow."  
  
"But then...We need to stop them! They killed innocent people!" Yuri said, looking at him with desperate eyes.  
  
"Yes, but to do that we have to discover who is sending them and have all the sailors together." He said, trying to calm her down "Don't worry, we will stop them."  
  
"Okay...By the way, what are those things?"  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to answer, but Oyamada-sensei entered the classroom and told them to go to their places. Yuri sighed and went to sit on her desk. Oyamada started writing on the blackboard, and Kurama started copying it.  
  
Time flew by, and soon was lunch break. Kurama had just sat under a tree to eat when he spotted Yuri coming towards him. He noticed that she was wearing her hair the same way as it stayed when she transformed into Sailor Moon. Yuri stopped in front of him and looked at the floor.  
  
"S-Suuichi-senpai..." She said. Kurama wondered what could be wrong with the girl.  
  
"Yes, Yuri?" Kurama looked ahead of her and saw two pair of eyes looking at them from behind a bush. He had a strange feeling those eyes belonged to Akane and Sumomo.  
  
"Well, you see...My friends...They saw me talking to you this morning and they, well, they asked me to come here and ask you if you would like to..." Kurama watched as Yuri turned as red as a tomato. Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl spoke the last part so quickly Kurama didn't understand "eatlunchwithus."  
  
"What? I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn't understand you." The girl had a desperate look on her face and was blushing "Could you repeat the last part?"  
  
"Y-yes. Would you like to..." She gulped "...eat lunch with us?"  
  
Kurama pondered the girl's request. This kind of thing happened a lot, actually. Many girls asked him to eat lunch with them or taste foods they have prepared specially for him. Usually, he declined politely, but this case was special. It was a chance for him to get close to the other girls.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"Really?!" Yuri looked at him.  
  
"Yes." Kurama smiled. Looking over at the bush, he saw as the two girls tried to make their way out unnoticed.  
  
Yuri gave him a big smile and clasped her hands together in front of her "Great! Let's go then!"  
  
Kurama was surprised when Yuri grabbed his hands and started running towards where Akane and Sumomo were. The girl was very spontaneous. Looking around, he saw many girls sending death glares on Yuri's way and then looking with a teary-eyed look at him. He sweat-dropped when some of them collapsed on the floor crying and wailing that theirs 'beloved Suuichi- sama' didn't loved them back.  
  
Yuri stopped abruptly, making Kurama bump slightly on her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuri." He said.  
  
"That's okay." She said, smiling "Sumomo-chan and Akane-chan will be so happy! Thank you, Suuichi-senpai!" She started walking towards where her friends were.  
  
"It's a pleasure, really." Kurama said. However, when he saw Akane and Sumomo with stars in their eyes, Kurama doubted if he had made the right decision.  
  
"You guys, Suuichi-senpai will join us!" Yuri let go of Kurama's hand and sat by Akane's side. Kurama sat in front of the three girls, not wanting to sit by Sumomo's side. The girl looked like she was going to hug him at any minute.  
  
"Hello, ladies." Kurama said. He wasn't sure of how to act around them.  
  
"Hello, Suuichi-sama!" They answered in unison. Yuri and Kurama sweat- dropped.  
  
"Please, don't call me like that. Only Suuichi will do." He said smiling. Akane and Sumomo almost melted at the sight of his smile, and Kurama started wondering if maybe he should do something drastic with his appearance. Then maybe he didn't have such a strong effect on girls.  
  
They started eating and Kurama noticed they weren't that bad. Sumomo was very much alike Yuri on personality. Both of them were somewhat air- headed and a little clumsy. Akane was the most mature of them, and Kurama found out she lived at the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
They finished eating at the same time the bell rang. Gathering their things, they went back to classroom. Oyamada-sensei was already there. After all class had entered, Oyamada called Akane and another girl and asked them to go get her some copies that she had forgotten at the Staff Room. Nodding, they went to get it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two girls were heading back to class when Akane suddenly felt a strange vibe close to them. Concentrating, she felt that the vibe came from the roof of the school. Turning to the other girl, Akane handed her the copies she was carrying.  
  
"Listen, I'm not felling very well. Could you take these to Oyamada- sensei and tell her I went to the bathroom?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll explain it to her." Akane waited for the girl to be out of sight and ran upstairs. When she got there, a horrible scene greeted her.  
  
On the middle of the roof was a boy surrounded by shadows. His school uniform was soaked with blood and his eyes were dull. Akane froze, that was more than she was expecting. The shadows felt her presence and looked over her.  
  
They started to surround her, and the boy fell unconscious on the floor. Akane kept her eyes on the shadows, waiting for them to make the first move. Putting a hand inside her skirt pocket, she grabbed her ofudas.  
  
(A/N: Those papers with symbols written over it. Rei uses it sometimes to banish evil spirits and in most animes that involves priestess you can see them.)  
  
One shadow launched at her. She concentrated her aura on the ofuda and threw it at the shadow. It didn't destroy it, only petrified. Akane kept doing that with every shadow that attacked her. However, the number of shadows out-numbered the numbers of ofudas, and soon she found herself on a bad situation.  
  
'What now...?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girl entered the classroom and handed Oyamada-sensei the copies, explaining the situation to the teacher. Oyamada looked a little annoyed, but let it drop.  
  
She handed everyone a copy, but when she was going to explain it to the class, they heard a commotion coming from the hallway. Another teacher entered the class and whispered something to Oyamada.  
  
"Class, you're dismissed from the rest of the day. Go back home."  
  
"Why?" Asked Sumomo.  
  
Oyamada took a deep breath "Another student was attacked. She was found on the school woods."  
  
Panic seized the room. The students started to hurriedly put their things away and practically ran out of the classroom.  
  
Yuri looked at Kurama, who mentioned her to follow him.  
  
"Sumomo-chan, go straight back home! I'll go after Akane. Don't take empty streets!" She told Sumomo, running out of the classroom with Kurama.  
  
"Yuri-chan, wait!" She called, letting her things drop on the process, but it was too late. Yuri had already left.  
  
"Miss Fuyuno." Said Oyamada, knelling and picking up one of Sumomo's notebook that had fallen open "What is this?"  
  
"Oh, that." Sumomo paled. She was in deep trouble.  
  
Oyamada ripped the cover of the notebook and her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Creative. You disguised your manga as a notebook so you could read it at school, even though it's against the rules. Let me see your notebook."  
  
Sumomo gulped, but handed the teacher her true notebook. Oyamada opened it and discovered Sumomo had only yesterday lessons. Oyamada handed Sumomo her notebook.  
  
"Detention."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rest of the shadows launched at her. Akane closed her eyes, expecting to feel great pain. When it started to take too long, she opened one eye to see what had happened. She was surprised to see that all the shadows had disappeared. In front of her, there was a strange object. It was red and it had a star on one end. On the middle of the star, she could see the Mars planet symbol.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Suddenly, her mind was filled by images. She could see a woman with long raven hair and amethyst eyes wearing a strange outfit fighting. Then, the scene changed to a beautiful hall. There were nine women and one man standing on it. Suddenly, another woman appeared, but Akane couldn't see her face. She killed every one on the place.  
  
"No! Stop!" Akane shouted. The images disappeared, but the woman with raven hair suddenly appeared.  
  
'Wake up.' She said in Akane's mind.  
  
'Wake up for what?' Akane asked. She wasn't understand anything.  
  
'Wake up for your destiny.' The woman pointed at the strange talisman.  
  
For a reason unknown to Akane, she touched it. Words formed on her lips and she shouted.  
  
"Mars Power, Make-Up!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kurama and Yuri got on the roof in time to see Akane's transformation. They watched as fire surrounded the girl and the Sailor Mars attire replaced the Meiou High uniform.  
  
'Well, Kurama' Koenma said 'You know what to do.'  
  
"Akane-chan!" Yuri ran to her bewildered friend.  
  
"Yuri-chan, what's happening?!" She said.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama will explain everything!" Yuri smiled.  
  
"Who's Kurama?"  
  
"I am." Kurama walked to the two girls "Now, if you could come with me."  
  
"What about Sumomo-chan and him?" Asked Akane, pointing to the unconscious boy on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, Akane-chan. I told her to go home." Answered Yuri.  
  
"He'll be alright. Koenma will send someone to take care of him." Kurama said, after checking the boy's pulse.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sumomo looked at her wristwatch. She was there for half an hour already. Oyamada-sensei had told her she would have to stay for one hour on school, cleaning the classroom all by herself and under her supervision.  
  
'Stupid, stupid Sumomo! Why did I have to bring the manga here?!' Sumomo scolded herself while she aligned the tables 'If you were a little smarter you would have noticed that this wouldn't end in a good way!'  
  
"Fuyuno, I'll take some copies for the next Japanese class. I'll be right back, so don't do anything stupid." Oyamada said, getting out of the classroom.  
  
'Really, how rude!' Sumomo though, frowning 'What kind of teacher says something like that to her students?'  
  
She had just aligned the last table when she felt something moving on the classroom. She turned and looked around the room. No one was there.  
  
"Hello?" Sumomo asked, starting to get scared. She was alone and another attack had happened that day. Suddenly, Sumomo saw a shadow moving on the far corner of the classroom.  
  
"Ahh!" Sumomo screamed and ran out of the classroom. The shadow followed her. Sumomo fled downstairs, but no matter how fast she ran, the shadow still followed her. Sumomo turned on a hallway, but to her horror, ended up on a dead end.  
  
"Well, if it isn't one of the possible sailors..." A woman voice said. The shadow stopped, blocking Sumomo's way.  
  
"Who are you?!" Shouted Sumomo.  
  
A cold laugh answered her and tall woman, with indigo hair and silver eyes materialized by the shadow's side. Her skin was tanned and she was wearing a black, short dress with high heels. Sumomo noticed the woman had a dark purple gem on her forehead.  
  
"I, little girl, am the one who is going to kill you. I'm sure your blood will be a great source of energy." She said, caressing the shadow "I'm Skat, fourth star under Queen Reiha's command."  
  
"Who?" Sumomo asked, backing away. She didn't like the look the woman gave her, like she was some kind of food.  
  
The woman ignored her and looked at the shadow "Phantom." Suddenly, the shadow started to take form. It rose from the floor and grew arms, legs and a head. Sumomo noticed in horror that the shadow didn't have a face, only a mouth without any teeth that looked like a sucker.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Sumomo screamed, backing away until she hit the wall.  
  
"This, me dear girl, is a apparition from my planet. It's called phantom, but it's very solid." She smiled "You'll feel it when he starts sucking your blood."  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Skat and Sumomo looked to the other side of the hall. There were two girls standing there, wearing strange clothes.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Skat.  
  
"We're soldiers who fight to protect this world. You attacked many people and even went as far as killing them. This we'll never forgive." The girl in the red fuku started "I'm Sailor Mars and I'll punish you in the name of Mars!"  
  
"I'm the champion of love and justice and every time an evil threatens an innocent person, I'll be there to make them regret every wrong deeds they did." The other one said "I'm Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Fools. Don't you know that is better to attack your enemies when they are not noticing?" Skat smiled.  
  
"What?!" Phantoms surrounded the two girls. Skat smiled and turned to Sumomo again.  
  
"Now, where were we? Oh yes. Phan-!"  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Skat looked behind her and was shocked to see that all the phantoms had disappeared. The two girls were intact, and looking angry.  
  
"Stay away from Sumomo-chan!" Shouted the blonde one. The other started to prepare another attack.  
  
"Fools!" Skat conjured more phantoms. This time, there were too many for them to take up. Just when one was about to grab the blonde one, a whip sliced it in two.  
  
Sumomo was more than surprised to see Suuichi Minamino coming in their direction, holding a strange whip in his hand. Skat frowned and clapped her fingers. Sumomo froze when she felt a phantom holding her from behind.  
  
"Make any other move and I'll kill her. This includes you, Kurama."  
  
The Sailors and Kurama stopped. Phantoms started to circle them. Sumomo got desperate. She knew those girls. They were Yuri and Akane, she was sure of it. And those things were going to kill them and it would be all her fault.  
  
Another phantom appeared in front of her, and launched at her. Sumomo closed her eyes, hoping for a miracle.  
  
'Miracles only happen when you fight for them.' A voice said inside her head. Sumomo opened her eyes, and to her astonishment and confusion, she found herself to be in a beautiful garden. There was a blonde woman in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sumomo asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus." The woman said, "I'm here to help you with your miracle."  
  
"How?" Asked Sumomo.  
  
The woman handed her a strange orange talisman with a star on one end. It had the Venus symbol on it.  
  
"Use this to transform into the new Sailor Venus. It will help you to defeat evil and save this world." The woman smiled.  
  
Sumomo was about to ask how, but the garden disappeared and she found herself back to the hallway, the phantom almost hitting her. She saw as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars shouted for her and Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly. Plants appeared and knocked out the phantom that was holding her.  
  
Sumomo clutched the talisman in her hand and shouted "Venus Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Light surrounded her, and she suddenly saw that she was wearing an orange version of the sailor fuku.  
  
Concentrating her energy on the point of her finger, Sailor Venus shouted "Venus Crescent Beam!" destroying the phantom.  
  
"Damn!" Skat cursed. Black light surrounded her, and she disappeared.  
  
"Sumomo-chan!" Sailor Mars and Moon ran towards her.  
  
"What just happened?!" She said, while the two girls hugged her.  
  
Kurama sighed. The second time he would have to go to Reikai in one day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Skat, you failed. Again."  
  
"Forgive me, your highness." Said Skat, bowing before Reiha "The sailors powers are too strong. The phantoms were no match for them."  
  
"And after them destroyed your phantoms, you fled."  
  
Skat started to shake. Reiha was angry with her. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Milady, let me try again. I won't use my phantoms. They are too weak."  
  
Reiha looked at Skat.  
  
"Very well. You can have another chance."  
  
"Thank you, thank you your highness!" Skat said in relief.  
  
"Now go."  
  
"Yes, yes milady." Skat disappeared. Reiha smiled evilly.  
  
"Vertez!" She called. A man with long dark green hair and golden eyes appeared. He had a green gem on his right hand.  
  
"Yes, Reiha-sama?"  
  
"Get ready."  
  
"But I though you had sent Skat after them."  
  
"Oh, she'll be no match for them. It will be only an entertaining battle."  
  
"Yes, milady." Vertez disappeared and Reiha looked at the mirror. How would the Sailors defeat Skat?  
  
~*~*~ Two days later, Meiou High ~*~*~  
  
"Pop quiz!"  
  
"Noooo!" Sumomo and Yuri said. Kurama and Akane looked at them, sweat- dropping. After the incident with the strange woman, who Sumomo had told them was named Skat, nothing strange happened. Even the attacks stopped.  
  
Since that day, they had started to sit close to Kurama, who didn't mind. After Sumomo and Akane stopped with the near-faints every time he talked to them, they had proved to be a very pleasurable company, alongside with Yuri. Sometimes, however, he could still hear Sumomo sighing in adoration.  
  
Oyamada handed them the tests, and they turned their attentions to the questions.  
  
Kurama was the first one of the group to hand his test, followed by Akane. Some time later, Yuri handed Oyamada-sensei her test. Sumomo was the last one to do so.  
  
The lunch break bell rang, and they went to sit at the usual spot under the sakura tree.  
  
"Mou, Oyamada-sensei is very mean!" Sumomo said. Since the day Oyamada had given her detention and confiscated her manga, the girl had developed a strong dislike for the teacher.  
  
"Come on, Sumomo. The pop quiz was easy." Kurama said and sweat- dropped at the look Sumomo sent his way.  
  
"Easy for you!" She said "I am not a mathematical genius like you!" Sumomo said.  
  
"I don't think I was that good, either." Yuri said sighing "But now, we have more important things to do!"  
  
"Which is?" Akane asked.  
  
"Eat!" Yuri started wolfing down her lunch, while the others sweat- dropped.  
  
Suddenly, Akane and Kurama stopped eating. Akane looked in the direction of the school woods and Kurama stood up.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Yuri.  
  
"Did you feel it, too?" Akane said, looking at Kurama.  
  
"Yes. A strange aura on the school woods."  
  
"You think it can be one of the enemies?" Sumomo asked, putting down her chopsticks and standing, too. Yuri followed her.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered "Let's go check."  
  
"Okay. Show time, girls." Yuri said, pulling out her locket. They hid behind a bush to transform.  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Mars Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Venus Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Kurama waited for the girls to get ready. After their transformations were finished, they started running towards the woods.  
  
"What if is that strange woman again?" Asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"Then we will stop her once and for all." Sailor Moon said, determined.  
  
They finally found where the aura came from. On the middle of the school wood, was Skat. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, Sailor scouts and Kurama. Nice to see you again."  
  
"We can't say the same to you." Sailor Mars replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt." Skat said, feigning a hurt face that didn't convinced them.  
  
"What do you want?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"You." Skat smiled. Suddenly, the four of them were surrounded by black light.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by some kind of dark light and being thrown in another dimension with one of the girls. Looking around, he saw Sailor Moon unconscious a few feet away from him.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" He went over to her and checked her pulse. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Kurama? Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know." Looking around, Kurama saw that everything was black. There was no floor, no roof. Nothing. Only blackness.  
  
"This place is strange." Sailor Moon said, sitting "Where are the others?"  
  
"I have no idea." He helped her stand "Come on, let's go look for them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ouch...My head." Sailor Venus opened her eyes and put a hand on her head. Looking around, she saw Sailor Mars wakening up too.  
  
"Sailor Venus, where are we?" She asked, standing up.  
  
"I dunno. All I remember is being surrounded by something black and being thrown over here with you."  
  
"Do you think Sailor Moon and Kurama are all right?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Let's go look for them."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sailor Moon and Kurama were walking for almost half an hour now. She was getting tired, worried over her friends and hungry.  
  
"Kurama, how much longer do you think it will take?"  
  
"I sincerely don't know." Kurama looked around. They had been walking straight forward for a long time now, but still there was no sign of the blackness to end.  
  
"Mou..." The girl sighed. Looking to her right side, she suddenly gave a little yelp and grabbed the back of Kurama's shirt.  
  
"Look, Kurama! I saw something shining there!" She said, pointing in the direction she saw it.  
  
"Come on." Kurama started walking towards it. When they got close enough, they saw Skat. She was sitting on the air with her legs crossed and was holding some kind of black shard.  
  
"You two took a long time to find me." She said, playing with the shard between her fingers.  
  
"Where are Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars?" Asked Kurama, pulling a rose out of his hair.  
  
"Easy there, flower boy." Skat said, landing on whatever supported them "Let's play a little. I want to see something interesting."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I want to see someone's real form." She smiled wickedly. She put the black shard on the middle of the purple gem in her forehead. The gem glowed in a purple light and Skat's hair grew longer and changed from indigo to a grayish blue. Her eyes changed and now were cat-like and her nails turned into claws.  
  
Kurama pushed Sailor Moon out of the way when Skat attacked. Dodging her claws, Kurama transformed the rose into a whip and tried to slice Skat, but she managed to dodge without any scratch.  
  
"Fast, but not fast enough." She smiled and licked her lips.  
  
Looking down at his hand, Kurama saw what she meant. There was a little scratch and Kurama saw something black entering his body by it. He felt the youko inside of him start to gain control and looked at the woman, who was smiling in victory.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Because now I'll be able to have a real fight." She smiled "I don't want to battle vessels."  
  
Kurama smirked "You're a fool. You underestimated me. I can defeat you without any problems, and at least you would have more minutes of life. But now, I doubt you'll last more than one minute." His eyes changed to golden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Look, Sailor Mars! There's something glowing there!" Sailor Venus pointed from somewhere in front of them.  
  
"Let's go!" They started running toward the strange glow, and they saw Kurama, Sailor Moon and that woman, Skat. Something strange was happening to Kurama, because his eyes were golden and his hair was changing to silver and growing, just like his body.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" They shouted and went to Sailor Moon's side "What is happening?" Venus asked.  
  
"I don't know!" She answered, watching Kurama's transformation. Two fox years were starting to appear at the top of his head and his skin was getting paler "They started to fight and she said she wanted to see his true form!"  
  
"True form?!" Mars asked. His clothes were changing and she could see a fox's tail moving behind Kurama "What true form?!"  
  
"This form." A deep voice answered. The three girls looked to Kurama. He sure was different, and he was radiating a lot of power.  
  
He turned to Skat and smirked. A very wicked smirk.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to fight me. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Skat had noticed her mistake, but it was too late. She lunged at him, who easily dodged. Kicking her at the her back, he sent her flying to a great distance. Skat stood up and growled in fury.  
  
The silver youko sneered "So, that's all you can do? Even a child could beat you. I'm not wasting my time with you." He turned to the Sailor scouts "Take care of her."  
  
"Wha-?!" Sailor Moon looked at the fox guy. How did he expected them to beat the woman? They had moved so quickly that she couldn't even see what they were doing!  
  
Sailor Mars glared at him "What do you mean, take care of her?! You were the one fighting with her first!"  
  
"Yeah! Go end your own fights!" Sailor Venus said.  
  
He smirked and walked over to them. The girls gulped, looking at the much taller man. He looked hard at them with his golden yes.  
  
"It isn't my mission to protect this world from evil. I have no reason to kill that weakling. I can very well walk away right now."  
  
"You're so mean! How can you say something like that?!" Sailor Moon said "If you don't want to help, then it's fine! We'll fight her!"  
  
She walked past him, Sailor Mars and Venus following suit. He smirked and watched as Skat looked in despise at them.  
  
"And how will you three little girls going to beat me?"  
  
"We're not little!" Moon shouted "We'll show you what we can do! Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Skat dodged Sailor Moon's attack, but wasn't as lucky with Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
The attack hit her directly, leaving her disoriented. Sailor Venus prepared herself and sent her Crescent Beam towards her, who didn't had time to dodge.  
  
"We will punish you for all the people that you attacked and killed, Skat!" Shouted Sailor Moon "Now, Sailors!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!"  
  
The three attacks combined themselves, hitting Skat directly. Her gem shattered in a million of pieces and the black shard disappeared. Skat dissolved into shadows and the blackness disappeared. Looking around they saw they were back to Meiou High.  
  
"We...We did it!" Sailor Moon shouted in happiness. The three of them hugged each other and jumped in happiness.  
  
"Yay! We're the best! No one can beat us!" Venus was shouting.  
  
"Yeah! We defeated the evil woman!" Mars said, jumping with Venus.  
  
Sailor Moon laughed, but was distracted by the fox guy. Leaving her two friends jumping and commenting about the fight, she walked over to him.  
  
"What...What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Oh, so it's the same." She mumbled "Why...Why did you acted like that back there?"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at the girl "Just because I share the same body with Suuichi Minamino doesn't mean we share the same personality."  
  
"Oh." She looked at him "But does that mean you don't like us?"  
  
If Kurama was surprised by her question, he didn't show it "I don't have a formed opinion about you and your friends."  
  
She gave him a little smile "But then that mean that we have a chance to befriend you, right?"  
  
Kurama studied the girl in front of him. Her dark brown eyes were filled with hope "Let's see what the future brings."  
  
Then, he transformed back into Suuichi.  
  
~*~*~ End Chapter 2 ~*~*~  
  
Hatoko: Wohoo! 25 pages! 326 paragraphs! 1.072 lines and 6.795 words!  
  
Fuyu: That was big!  
  
Hatoko! Yeah! And the good thing is, I'm not tired! I could just keep typing on and on! I think it's because the Kurama plushy and the cookies Shadowkitsune gave me! Thanks!  
  
Fuyu: Hey, they defeated the first villain!  
  
Hatoko: Yep! And Youko Kurama made an appearance! I love him so much! *Pulls Youko Kurama out of fic and hugs him to death*  
  
Y.K: Let go of me, crazy human girl!  
  
Hatoko: Never! Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what do you think of this chapter! If you do that, I'll make Youko or your favorite bishounen kiss you!  
  
Y.K: *outraged* What?! I'm not kissing anyone!  
  
Hatoko: Yes, you are.  
  
Fuyu: Hey, I want a bishie for me too!  
  
Hatoko: Take Hiei, he's going to be on next chapter anyway.  
  
Fuyu: Okay!  
  
Hatoko: Until next chapter! 


End file.
